


The Golden Trio

by Lahey14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahey14/pseuds/Lahey14
Summary: Derek Hale adoptes Isaac, Erica, and Jackson. This is a story about the teens getting in trouble and how Derek will handle them now as their parental figure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys just wanted to let you know I wrote this using my phone at 12 at night, I kind of wrote it in a rush because I had school in the morning, so please forgive my bad Grammer.
> 
> Please read and share your opinions in the comments, but please don't be to harsh. I hope you guys enjoy and just in case you didn't read the tags, this story does have corporal punishment, so be warned.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.

Erica, Isaac, and Jackson were walking down the hall of the school hall way with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison. They were all making their way to their second period class room.  
"So how's living with Derek" Scott ask curiosly. The three blonds looked at each other, thinking about it for a moment. It has been 6 months since derek officially adopted them and they moved in.  
"It's interesting, he's different" Said Isaac.  
"Yeah, he's nicer, sweeter, more caring" spoke up Erica.  
"Did you guys know Derek knows how to cook?" Ask Jackson. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison all shook their heads no.  
"Well he does and it taste really good."  
"He's the best cook ever!" Voiced Erica excitedly  
"That is not something I would have ever imagined being said about Derek." Replied Allison  
"What else is he like?" Questioned Lydia  
"I got an A on my chemistry test last week and he put it on the fridge." Announced Isaac  
"Wow" Said everyone in suprise "So he basically acts like a real parent?" Asked Stiles.  
"Yeah, basically." Replied the golden trio in unison.  
"That's so weird, I can't imagine Derek as the parental figure." Remarked Lydia  
They all walked in to their second period class, which was English, and made their way to the back of the classroom.  
"So what happens when you make Derek mad, does he break your arm or leg?" Mocked Stiles  
"Lucky for us, we managed to stay out of trouble so far, or at least we managed to hide it from him." Responded Jackson.  
"What's going to happen when one day you do make him mad?" Asked Scott  
"We'll run away to Mexico" laughed out Erica, the rest of them joined in laughing as well. As Isaac laughed he couldn't help think what would happen if they did make Derek mad, would he handle things like Scott's mother and Stiles's father or would he act like his father and beat them until they couldn't get back up. A part of him became terrified and he decide if he ever did make Derek mad he'll run away to Mexico.  
The teacher ask everyone to get quiet so she could start teaching and writing notes. The class period was over fast and so were the other 2 classes, and soon it was lunch time. As everyone made their way to the cafeteria Isaac informed them he was going to the bathroom before leaving the group. Erica, however, new something was wrong with Isaac and followed him to the boys locker room, which was empty.  
"What's wrong?" Grilled Erica  
"Nothing, I just have to go to the bathroom." Responded Isaac but he showed no sign of walking away  
"Then go, I'll wait here." Said Erica stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She looked like a concerned older sister.  
"Well, I don't have to go any more."  
"Or you never had to go and you were just trying to make an excused to leave. So what's wrong?" Erica grabbed Isaacs arm and led them to a near by bench to sit.  
"Well, I was just thinking about what Stiles said this morning."  
"And?" Encouraged Erica  
"What if we do make Derek mad one day? What if he beats us like my dad use to? That was an awful experience for me and I would never want you or Jackson to have to feel that kind of pain."  
"Don't worry about me Zac, I'm a big girl." Joked Erica trying to lighten the mood and comfort Isaac.  
She wrapped her arms around Isaac and pulled him in to a hug. "I'm sure Derek would never do what that poor excuse of a father did to you. But if it makes you feel better, we could try and make Derek mad on purpose to see how he reacts. If he tries to beat us, I'll fight him off while you run to Mexico, okay."  
Erica pulled away from the hug to look at Isaac in the eyes showing him how serious she was. They both giggled a little before Isaac broke the silence by saying "I don't think that would end well because not only is Derek our legal guardian, he is also our alpha and much stronger than us."  
"Come on Isaac, please," Begged Erica. "Okay" sighed Isaac. "Great, this is going to be so much fun. Poking a stick at the big bad wolf," Exclaimed Erica.  
"Yeah, we don't know if it'll end fun."  
"Don't worry about that part yet, come on let's go tell Jackie our plan. Or do you still have to go to the bathroom?" Laughed Erica winking at Isaac as she jumped off the bench.  
"No I think I'm fine." Giggled Isaac has he stood up finding it a little funny how Erica called Jackson by the nickname she knows he hates, his adopted sister's enthusiasm was contagious and soon he couldn't stop laughing.  
Erica and Isaac made their way down to the lunch room. There was only 5 minutes left for lunch. When they got to the cafeteria, the bell dismissing them to go to class, rung. Erica held on to Jackson's arm before turn to the others "Go on with out us, we'll catch up soon."  
"Okay, bye." They all said before heading off to class.  
Erica turn her full attention back to Jackson.  
"Okay so me and Zac came up with a awesome idea."  
"It was mostly just her idea, and it's not so awesome." Interrupted Isaac  
Jackson looked at both of them confused.  
"Okay, what kind idea is this?" Questioned Jackson  
"The bad kind." Whispered Isaac.  
"Oh Shut up its not that bad." Announced Erica before proceeding in to a detailed description of their plan. By the time Erica finished explaining everything and answering any questions the 6th period tarty bell rung.  
" Guys! We missed all of 5th period and now we're late for 6th, come on we have to go!"  
"Come on Isaac we're already late what's the point of going now."  
"Yeah, Jackson right let's just skip the rest of the day, if we don't go to 6th than why should we go to 7th."  
"Good point Erica, I agree with Erica" Isaac looked horrified at his sister's and brother's discussion.  
"Are you guys crazy, we'll get in so much trouble for skipping class."  
"Exactly" Said Erica and Jackson at the same time.  
"Come on let's go home and see how Derek feels about our absent at school." Erica grabbed both her brothers arms and lead them out the school to the parking lot where their car, that Derek bought them, was waiting patiently for them. Erica shoved the boys towards the car as she looked for the car keys in her pocket, and then she slid in to the driver's seat when she found them. Erica looked in to the review mirror to make sure Isaac was already to go before checking on Jackson. She then started the car and pulled out the school parking lot, driving down the road that lead to the loft and their new home. They only lived 10 minutes away, so they soon arrived.  
Erica parked the car before turning around to Isaac, who's heart was beating a mile a minute.  
"Isaac you need to calm down, Derek will know somethings up if he hears your heart and senses your nervousness."  
"Isaac, just think about cupcakes or puppies, or puppies eating cupcakes." Suggested Jackson.  
Isaac took a deep breath and then relaxed.  
"Ready?" Asked Erica everyone looked at each other before nodding.  
They all got out the car and head up the stairs that lead to their loft, which Derek fixed up really nice.  
Erica open the door and walked in, Jackson followed next and Isaac walked in last.  
Derek stood up from the couch and turned around confused.  
"Why are you guys not in school?" Questioned Derek sternly.  
Erica turn around away from Derek to face her brothers, she had a wide smile on her face and she winked at them before turning back around looking every serious.  
"Because we didn't feel like being at school." Erica explained with a little more force than necessary, before dropping on the couch and putting her feet up on the table. Isaac stood by the spiraled stairs, that now lead to their rooms. He was shocked how natural Erica was at being disrespectful.  
"Excuse me, do you mind repeating yourself" Voiced Derek.  
"You heard what I said, I spoke pretty clear." Said Erica not once taking her eyes off the T.V they had.  
Derek was shocked at this new adittude Erica was giving him. For the past 6 months the children have been nothing but angels with a little bit of hiccups here and there. He didn't know how to react to this. So Derek turned to Jackson and asked "What is going on?"  
"Wow, you must be deaf. Erica literally explained it all." Jackson responded "But I'll say it again for you a little slower. WE. DID. NOT. FEEL. LIKE. BEING. IN. SCHOOL. SO. WE LEFT." Jackson then walked over to the couch and sat next to Erica.  
Derek felt a pinch of anger rising in him. "You can't just leave school because you feel like it."  
Isaac took a deep breath before saying, with his best adittude "looks like we can because we just did." He went over to sit on Erica's other side. Erica squeeze Isaacs knee in a encouraging way,she knew it was hard for Isaac to do that.  
"You guys better drop these adittudes right now or else..."  
"Or else what?" Interrupted Isaac. Derek was getting angry, and the golden trio could smell it.  
"Turn off the TV and go to your rooms! NOW!" Derek needed sometime alone to wrap his head around everything going on.  
"NO!" Retorted Erica  
"What did you say to me?" Derek asked in a creepy calm voice.  
Erica stood up to face Derek for the first time before repeating herself. "I said, NO!"  
Derek let out a low growl before making his way over to Erica. Jackson and Isaac jump off the couch and backed away a little afraid of what might happen.  
Derek grabbed Erica by her upper arm before leading her away to the corner of the room. Erica stood confused in the corner, *is Derek really putting me in time out, is this a joke?*  
"Stay there and don't move!" Growled out Derek before heading back for the boys, they both started backing away quickly trying to get away from Derek. Jackson turned around getting ready to run when Derek said "Don't even think about it."  
Maybe is was because Derek was his alpha but something in Derek's voice made Jackson freeze. Erica ran out of the corner and jump in front of her brothers in a protecting way, she didn't know what Derek was going to do but she knew she didn't want them getting hurt. Derek pinch the bridge of his nose "Didn't I tell you not to move your nose from that corner?"  
"Yeah, so." Replied Erica a little more scared than she wanted to show. Derek grabbed Erica by her arm again and lead her back to the same corner, only this time he spun her around and landed 6 smacks on her back side before shoving her back in the corner "STAY!"  
This time Erica listen, she was still in shock from getting smacked.  
Jackson and Isaac stood still with their mouths wide open at the scene they just witnessed. Derek made his way back to the boys before grabbing Jackson by his upper arm and leading him to the other side of the room and put him in the other corner. "DON'T MOVE!" Jackson looked over at Erica quickly before planting his nose back in the corner, afraid of being smacked as well. Derek then went back to that last of his children doing the same as he did for the rest of them and lead him to the corn diagnal to Jackson and across from Erica. "You all will stand here, you will not move, you will not make a sound. You may only leave your corner with my permission. It that understood?" "Yes."  
"Yes, what?"  
"Yes Sir." Responded all three blonds. Derek made his way to the kitchen, which was across from the living room so he still had a good view of the three teens. Derek leaned on the counter drinking some water trying to clear his mind. 

*I can't let them think being disrespectful is okay, and they can definitely not skip school whenever they want. But this was their first time they're usually really good kids. That's it their testing me, they want to see how much I'll let them get away with and I'll punish them. I can't let them get away with disrespecting me, disobeying me, ditching school, and having adittudes. So that's it, I have to spank them, they need to learn, but maybe their too old to spank. That's what my mom would do to me it I acted this way. Okay so I must spank them, but how would Isaac react to this, his father use to beat him I can't spank him. But spanking and beating are two different things, I'm spanking Isaac because I care about him, but will Isaac see it that way. Dang it, being a parent is so difficult. *

Derek looked down at the empty glass in his hand then back up at his children in the corner. He had to make a decision quick, he didn't want the teens getting anxious. He took a deep breath and ran his through his hair. He pushed himself off the counter and stood up straight.  
"Erica could you come here"  
Erica made her way to the kitchen, Derek pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and signaled Erica to sit, which she did. Derek then pulled out the chair next to Erica's and sat as well.  
"Could you please explain to me what that little scene was all about?" Asked Derek every calmly.  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know what?"  
"I don't know what happened"  
"Erica you do realize you were being ever disrespectful, and disobeyed me when I told you to turn the tv off?"  
"Yes sir."  
"I do not appreciated this new adittude of yours either, and you can't just leave school because you feel like it. Your behavior today is unacceptable and you will not get away with it."  
Erica was looking down at her hands. Derek turn his chair so that the back of it was facing the table, he then took Erica's hands in his causing the young girl to look up. Derek pulled her across his knees so fast Erica didn't have time to react, by the time she realized what happend Derek already pinned her down with his hand on her back. She stilled tried to get up and started kicking her feet up. "What are you doing?" Cried Erica. "You know what I'm doing, Erica." "Derek please let me up." Erica was silence with a smack to her back side causing her to still in shock. The second smack made her gasp in pain. Derek continued spanking her in fast pace causing Erica to gasp and groan in pain. After the 15th smack Erica began begging Derek to stop.  
"Please Derek please stop I will never ditch school again please."  
"Owwww, I'm s-s-sorry"  
"I won't be disrespectful anymore, I p-p-promise."  
"Don't make promises you can't keep Erica."  
"I won't, I'm sorry, please stop."  
Tears were streaming down Erica's face making it difficult for her to see. After 35 smacks Erica gave up and began to sob uncontrollably on Derek's lap. Derek aimed the last 10 smacks on Erica's sitting spot which caused her to howl out in pain. Derek helped Erica stand up straight and looked her right in the eyes.  
"Erica why did you receive that spanking?"  
"Because I was d-d-disrespecting and d-d-disobeying you and I ditch school." Erica began to cry harder, Derek nodded in approval before pulling her in to a tight hug, Erica gladly accepted the hug and she hugged back as well. Derek held her until her sobs turn to sniffles. He then kissed her on the top of her head before pulling away.  
"Why don't you go up to your room and rest for a while, okay."  
"Okay." Yawned Erica has she made her way to the spiraled stairs.  
"Jackson can you come here?"  
Jackson slowly made his way to the kitchen, he heard what happen to Erica and he was scared what would happen to him if he didn't obey Derek. Soon he was standing in front of Derek.  
"I'm assuming you heard the discussion I had with Erica"  
"Yes sir"  
"Do I have to repeat that?"  
"No sir"  
"Do you agree you were being disrespectful"  
"Yes sir"  
"Okay then let's get the the fun part." Said Derek Sarcastically.  
Derek sat back grabbing Jackson's arm and pulling him over his lap like Erica. Without any words Derek began spanking.  
Jackson was trying to stay as silent was possible, but that didn't stop the tears from streaming down his cheeks. After 25 smacks Jackson let out groan before going quiet again. Derek should see Jackson's shoulders shaking, telling him that Jackson was crying and after 37 smacks Jackson broke down and began sobbing, all quietness forgotten. Derek landed the last 10 on his sitting spot before helping him stand.  
"Jackson why did you receive that spanking? "  
"Because I was d-d-disrespecting and I ditched school."  
"And?"  
"There's n-n-nothing else"  
"You disobeyed me."  
"N-n-no, Erica is the one who didn't t-t-turn the tv off."  
"I said Turn the tv off and go your rooms, I never told anyone specific. Erica was the one who talked back. But Jackson did you turn the tv off?"  
"N-n-no sir"  
"Did you go to your room"  
"No s-s-sir"  
"So did you disobey me?"  
"Yes sir"  
Jackson was already calming down, no more tears fell from his eyes. However, Derek still pulled him in to a tight hug, at first Jackson pull away, but then he regretted it and went back to accept it. Derek rubbed Jackson's back until Jackson pulled away.  
"Go rest in your room for a while." Derek patted Jackson's shoulder.  
Jackson nodded and made his way up the spiraled stairs and disspeared through the door way.  
Derek sighed before walking towards the living room. He could smell the fear radiating off of Isaac.  
"Isaac come here please"  
Isaac jump in fear, he did not expect Derek's voice to be so close. Isaac turned around and saw that Derek was sitting on the couch and he made his way towards it. Derek could tell Isaac was already crying, he could smell the salty liquid and hear the soft sniffles, he didn't need to see Isaac's face to know tears were streaming down it. When Isaac sat next to him Derek looked up.  
"Isaac why are you scared?"  
Isaac remained quiet, the only sound he made were his soft sniffles.  
"Isaac I would never hurt you, you know that right?" Asked Derek in a sincere tone.  
Isaac still did not say anything, which made Derek feel hurt.  
"Isaac I would never treat you the way your father treated you, I hope you understand that. I don't want you to be scared of me."  
"I'm not scared of you, I'm scared about what you are going to do."   
Derek did not want to spank the boy, but knew that would be unfair treatment for the others.  
He took a deep breath.  
"Isaac, a spanking is not that bad, it'll be very quick and then everything is forgiven. It will only hurt for a minute." Isaac stayed quiet. "Isaac do you agree you were disrespectful?"  
"Yes sir, I do"  
"Do you agree you disobeyed me"  
"Yes sir"  
"Do you agree ditching school is wrong and you should not have done it."  
"Yes sir" new tears formed in Isaac's eyes, he knew what was going to happen next.  
Derek rubbed Isaac's back making the boy flinch. Derek than pulled Isaac across his knee giving his back one more rub. "Okay then, Isaac do you agree you deserve a spanking just like Erica and Jackson got?" Isaac stayed quiet again. "I'm taking that as a yes. " Derek raised his hand and let it fall hard on Isaac's back side. On the first smack Isaac gasp out loud, on the 10th smack Isaac was choking on his tears, and on the 20th smack Isaac was yelling out loud. Finally on the 30th smack Isaac began sobbing. Derek couldn't stand watching the boy cry and had to force himself to give Isaac the last 10 smacks. When Derek finished landing the last smack he sat Isaac up on his lap and pulled him in to a tight hug.  
Isaac hug back tightly and buried his face in Derek's neck still sobbing.  
"Shhh, it's okay, your okay, shhh."  
Derek rubbed circles on Isaac's back until he fell asleep. Derek kissed the top my Isaac's head and stretched him out on the couch to rest more comfortable. Derek made his way upstairs to check on the other two.  
He was pleased to find them both sleeping in their rooms. Derek picked Jackson's blanket off the ground and tucked him in it, he then turned to Erica's room and turned off her lights.  
Derek smiled to himself, he would have never guessed he would be raising three teenagers on his own. And he never though he would have been so protective over them. Now he couldn't imagine his life without them.   
He then went back down stairs to start on dinner.


End file.
